Un fantàstico amor
by Syaoran Li Clow
Summary: Una historia enternecedora... en la cual el corazón tiene la última palabra. YURI, Layla x Sora. En verdad les gustará.
1. Esperanza

_**Syaoran Li/Saga Darklight**_

_**Kaleido Star**_

**_Un fantástico amor - Esperanza_**

**_Nota del autor: _** Hola de nuevo.

Tal y como lo prometí, estoy de regreso con una nueva historia de esta grandiosa serie, tanto así que se ha ganado un lugar en mi corazón y mis recuerdos. El objetivo es que tanto ustedes como yo disfrutemos de esta historia; yo al escribirla y ustedes deleitarse con su lectura. Espero seguir dando la talla que han visto de mí en trabajos anteriores.

** - Trama - **

Cuando pasas mucho tiempo junto a una persona, cuando compartes maravillosas experiencias a su lado, cuando sabes que es la única que puede conquistar tu corazón, no ha de extrañar que nazca un sentimiento de afecto hacía esa persona. Layla Hamilton finalmente ha descubierto lo que siente por esa persona especial, sin embargo teme que ella no pueda corresponderle. Esta es una linda historia de amor entre Layla y Sora.

Descuida, es tierna.

El día está muy próximo, la cita pactada por el joven Yuri Killian definiría el destino del escenario Kaleido, situación que tienen en mente Sora y Layla, cuyo empeño y dedicación deberán ser suficientes para que Fool las reconozca como dignas candidatas para llevar a cabo la técnica fantástica. Entrenar a la sombra del gran cañón pondría inquieto hasta al más valiente, sin embargo, las chicas tenían una sola meta en común; salvar el escenario que tantos bellos recuerdos les ha entregado. Ken, Anna, Mya, Sarah y Kalos no pueden hacer más que observar como superan cada obstáculo, adquiriendo la confianza que se necesita para desafiar a la técnica fantástica. Al atardecer del último día su entrenamiento estaba casi terminado, quedando pendiente la prueba de sincronización entre ambas. Layla parecía estar más cansada de lo acostumbrado (pues a nadie dijo sobre la lesión de su hombro); mientras que Sora hacía su máximo para no quedase atrás. Era necesario saber si podrían soportar semejante fuerza (Kalos sabía los detalles del entrenamiento gracias al padre de Yuri), por lo que era necesario comprobar que tanto Layla como Sora podrían llevar esa carga. Ken era mudo testigo del sacrificio que Sora realizaba para seguir a Layla, movimiento por movimiento; en su interior sentía ese sentimiento de inutilidad, porque esta vez no había nada que él pudiera hacer para ayudarle. Ignorando los pensamientos de su amigo, Sora estaba decidida a no decepcionar a la señorita Layla, ya que sentía por ella un cariño muy especial, no sólo la veía como una camarada, sino también como la persona que es su inspiración…

-Señorita Layla… - Sora no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver como el viento mecía suavemente el cabello de Layla mientras ella utilizaba todas sus fuerzas para impulsarse contra el soporte que simulaba el impacto que deberían resistir. – Conserva esa elegancia y belleza aún en momentos como éstos…

-Presta atención a lo que haces Sora – le gritó Ken notando esa mirada de distracción en la chica, que sin más remedio, tuvo que sacar de sus pensamientos el rostro de la señorita Layla.

-¡Escúchenme bien las dos! – vociferó Kalos desde la parte inferior de la quebrada sobre la cual estaba la plataforma de entrenamiento -. Es necesario que sincronicen sus movimientos, de lo contrario será inútil lo que han practicado hasta ahora.

-Entendido – respondieron ambas chicas a la vez.

-Sora, aún no te has acostumbrado al ritmo de Layla, por lo que te pediré el máximo esfuerzo, nuestro tiempo se está terminando, mañana regresaremos al escenario Kaleido.

-¿Mañana? – exclamó Sora sorprendida.

-Así es, esta es la última etapa del entrenamiento que Aron realizó, lo demás dependerá de ustedes.

Por un instante la mirada de Sora pareció perderse, hasta que sintió una cálida sensación en su mano; era Layla quien la sujetaba con ternura.

-Confío plenamente en ti Sora, sé que conseguiremos hacerlo.

-Señorita Layla… - como no creer en sus palabras cuando la mira de esa forma -. Hagámoslo.

Abrigada por el apoyo que le brindaba Layla; Sora despejó toda duda de su mente, concentrándose por completo el reto que estaba frente a sí. Paso a paso, subieron la escalinata de metal, sujetadas con firmeza cada una de su arnés, tomaron su posición respectiva frente al trapecio. Sujetándolo con fuerza dejaron que el viento las llevara con el propósito de darse el impulso que necesitaban para alcanzar su objetivo, el cual estaba a unos 30 metros de ellas; un tronco sujetado por dos cadenas en los extremos. Juntas debían llegar al mismo punto a la vez (cada una en su posición); por lo cual su concentración y sincronización no podían fallar. Layla intentaba por todos los medios evitar que Sora se percatara de su lesión, pues estaba determinada en llevar a cabo es ilusión fantástica junto a ella; porque sobre todas las cosas, había notado un sentimiento brotando en lo más profundo de su corazón, un sentimiento que la estaba confundiendo y a la vez entregándole fuerzas. Decidió no pensar en ellos mientras estaba entrenando, de lo contrario, nada bueno saldría de todo ello.

-Van bien, recuerden que su tiempo debe ser el mismo… no Sora, estás quedándote atrás de Layla, tienes que ajustar tu ritmo al de ella – las palabras de Kalos aplicaban presión sobre Sora, quien no soportaba ser llevaba de esa forma. Notando eso, en uno de sus balances, Layla se acercó a ella.

-No te preocupes, yo haré los ajustes necesarios para nuestra sincronización, sólo preocúpate por seguir mi paso, ¿entendido?

-De acuerdo – respondió Sora con una débil sonrisa.

-¡Vamos! ¡Eso es! Van muy bien.

-"Tengo que conseguirlo… por mis amigos, por el escenario Kaleido, y sobre todo, por la señorita Layla" – eran los únicos pensamientos en la mente de Sora.

-"Vamos Sora, tú puedes lograrlo, no dejaré que mi lesión impida lograr nuestro sueño… y luego, quizás pueda descubrir lo que significa este sentimiento".

De nueva cuenta, el centro de las miradas yacía en Sora, presionada por el simple hecho de no estar a la altura de la señorita Layla, sin embargo esta última estaba animada por las palabras de apoyo que ella le dio antes de comenzar, por lo cual no se rendiría fácilmente. En un par de minutos su sincronización fue perfecta, quedando pendiente el instante en el que ambas harían contacto con el tronco, simulando lo que en definitiva sería su acto. El primer intento fue un fracaso, puesto que Sora no calculó bien la distancia que la separaba del tronco, dispuesta a no quedarse atrás pidió que lo intentaran de nuevo. Conforma se repetía el proceso, las habilidades de ambas mejoraban, llegando a no ser necesario el cambio que Layla imponía a su ritmo; Sora estaba a su mismo nivel. Y finalmente… lo consiguieron.

-¡Lo consiguieron! – fue la exclamación por parte de sus amigos, a excepción de Kalos, quien las seguía contemplando con una mirada fría.

-"No soporto más este dolor, pero no debo desistir, por Sora…"

-"La señorita Layla no se encuentra bien, ¿qué le sucederá?" – antes de obtener alguna respuesta, Sora fue testigo de cómo Layla perdía la dirección y golpeaba el tronco con su hombro derecho, haciendo que se precipitara a la red de protección. Con un ágil movimiento descendió hasta donde estaba ella para saber de su estado.

-Señorita Layla, ¿se encuentra bien? No le pasó nada

-Estoy bien Sora, no te preocupes por mí – se limitó a responder Layla, al mismo tiempo que evitaba cruzar su mirada con la de su camarada, porque sentía que cedería ante esos ojos tan hermosos.

-¡Muy bien! – gritó Kalos -. Creo que hemos hecho lo suficiente por hoy, así que regresen a la casa para tener todo listo. Mañana por la mañana partiremos a Kaleido.

Obedeciendo la orden que Kalos mandó, todos regresaron a la cabaña para preparar la cena y luego los preparativos para partir al escenario Kaleido, donde Yuri les esperaba con una desagradable sorpresa; que sin importar el éxito de la técnica fantástica, jamás podrán recuperar el escenario Kaleido, puesto que la mesa directiva tomó la decisión de venderlo.

Por su parte, Layla estaba alcanzando su límite de tolerancia respecto al dolor de su hombro, así que apresuró el paso a la cabaña, evitando que los demás vieran el dolor reflejado en su rostro. Ya adentro, se coló en la habitación más próxima (la habitación de servicio) y cerró la puerta. Kalos observó esto con una mirada típica de él, dispuesto a seguir con sus asuntos continuó con su paso, sabiendo muy bien que a su espalda se encontraba Sora.

-Señorita Layla… prometimos no ocultarnos nada…

Sintiendo que su corazón no podría soportarlo más, Sora abrió la puerta con rudeza, sorprendiendo a Layla, quien sujetaba con un semblante de dolor su hombro derecho.

-¡Sora! – exclamó Layla exaltada al ver que Sora la descubría mostrando su debilidad -. Por favor vete.

-¡No lo haré! – fue la respuesta por parte de la nipona, dejando escapar una pequeña lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla hasta tocar la superficie de madera -. No me iré hasta que me diga la verdad. Prometimos que no habría secretos entre nosotras, pero… pero… - las palabras no salían - … ha ocultado su lesión, de todos, inclusive de mí, ¿por qué? – Abatida por el dolor que le provocaba pensar la poca confianza que la señorita Layla tenía en ella, Sora se desplomó sobre la silla que estaba tras suya, rompiendo en llanto, por fin dejaba brotar esas lágrimas que había estado reteniendo por mucho tiempo.

-Sora yo… - la verdad era que Layla no sabía qué responderle.

-Creí que después de todo este tiempo me había ganado su confianza, me sentía muy feliz de saber que nos fue otorgado el privilegio de ejecutar la técnica fantástica; mi corazón rebosaba de alegría porque estaba, estoy segura de que podremos conseguirlo… – Sora se detuvo al sentir como Layla le abrazaba con una ternura que solo recordaba de su madre.

-Yo nunca he dicho que desconfíe de ti – el tono de su voz era suave, como si deslizara cada palabra sobre un manto de seda -. Al contrario, eres la primera persona que se ha ganado mi total confianza.

Sabiendo lo delicado del momento, Layla intentó sacar del ensimismamiento en el que Sora estaba. Con sumo cuidado secó esas lágrimas que cubrían el rostro de Sora, ciertamente no lucían bien en ella, ya que su carácter alegre era lo que la hacía especial. Fue entonces cuando Layla dejó a un lado su orgullo, era tiempo de saber si lo que estaba sintiendo en su corazón podía ser correspondido. Sin dejar de cruzar sus miradas, la distancia que separaba sus rostros fue acortándose más y más; el brillo en los ojos de Sora deslumbraba a Layla, ¿era posible? ¿Era lo correcto? Debía descubrirlo.

-Señorita Layla – el corazón de Sora latía a gran velocidad, más fuerte inclusive que cuando terminaba una interpretación sobre el escenario, ¿qué era aquello? Jamás había sentido algo parecido, a excepción claro está, cuando comparte el escenario al lado de la señorita Layla. Muchos pensamientos atosigaron la mente de Sora, pero sin duda el más memorable de todos fue cuando compartió el papel protagónico con la señorita Layla en la obra "Noches de Arabia", pues el sueño de toda su vida se había hecho realidad. Conciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, Sora se dejó llevar por esa sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo, misma que sólo ocurría cuando estaban juntas. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento?

-Sora, ¿puedo? – El movimiento asertivo por parte de su compañera permitió a Layla proseguir con lo que su corazón anhelaba hacer desde el momento en que descubrió ese palpitar acelerado apropiarse de ella. Tomando el rostro de Sora con ambas manos, Layla esfumó por completo sus dudas cuando finalmente sus labios hicieron contacto… aquel sentimiento que embargaba su corazón no era otro. Era amor.

Ambas se entregaron de lleno a esa sensación que les produjo sentir la suavidad percibida por sus labios, esa dulzura que sólo poseen aquellos de corazón sincero. Un beso pudo decir más que mil palabras, siendo al mismo tiempo la respuesta que ambas necesitaban recibir antes de que sus corazones se confundieran mucho más entre el dolor y la incertidumbre de no conocer al dueño de su afecto. Un lazo muy especial las uniría a partir de ahora, pues cuando un amor comienza a florecer, este deberá ser cuidado por ambas, sin importar las adversidades que deban enfrentar. ¿Miedo? Cuando amas a una persona, dejas atrás todo aquello que pueda ser un obstáculo, además, necesitarían esa fuerza para completar la técnica fantástica.

Sabiendo que ese momento no podría durar para siempre, lentamente rompieron el beso, disfrutando de esa hermosa sensación que jamás podrían olvidar.

-Señorita Layla – los labios de Sora fueron tapados por el dedo índice de Layla.

-Layla, por favor, llámame simplemente Layla – le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Si…

Hubo tiempo de otro beso antes de que recordaran la lesión que Layla padecía en su hombro.

-¿Es grave? – preguntó Sora con dulzura mientras acariciaba con sus manos el hombro lesionado.

-Me temo que si – respondió quedamente Layla, sobrecogida por la sensación que producía aquel masaje que Sora le propinaba -. Descuida, este no será un obstáculo que nos impida hacer realidad nuestro sueño.

-Puedo sentirlo.

-¿Disculpa?

-Puedo sentir esa calidez dentro de mí – respondió Sora al ver que Layla no entendió su exclamación -. Puedo sentirlo claramente, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que el estar juntas.

-Me alegra saber que piensas así mi pequeña – un fuerte abrazó volvió a unirles, esta vez portador de un sentimiento indescriptible. Para el amor no hay distinciones, por lo que sus corazones amarían al máximo de sí, pues el verdadero desafío de sus vidas aún las aguardaba en la hermosa ciudad de Cape Mary, bajo el calor de los aplausos y las ovaciones de los espectadores del escenario Kaleido. Para Layla Hamilton y Sora Naegino, los verdaderos retos estaban a punto de comenzar.

**_Continuará…_**

Para no hacer muy corta la historia, contará con un final emotivo, como lo es para mí esta relación.

**© Copyright Syaoran Li Project 2005**


	2. Destino

_**Syaoran Li/Saga Darklight**_

_**Kaleido Star**_

**_Un fantástico amor - Destino_**

_**Nota del autor: **_

Hola a todos:

Al parecer no me ha ido muy bien con mi primer 'yuri'; más anhelaba tanto escribirlo, que fui compensando la historia con detalles que son familiares a todo fanático de Kaleido. Prometo que os compensaré con una historia y un final para el recuerdo.

Después de este proyecto me dedicaré de lleno a mis historias de Kaleido Star, las que me han sugerido y las que tenía en mente desde hace tiempo y que por falta de ideas no han podido salir a la luz. Por ahora los dejo con el 2do capítulo… más no será el último.

** - Trama - **

Develado el amor que existía entre Layla y Sora, es la hora de poner a prueba sus habilidades y así doblegar a su destino. La técnica fantástica dejará de ser un mito, pues el cariño de dos ángeles podrá hacerla realidad.

Esta será una versión algo distinta de los capítulos 25 y 26 de la serie, pero espero les agrade.

Faltaban dos días para la exhibición de la técnica fantástica en el escenario Kaleido; provocando la tención y emoción en los espectadores que ansiaban ver la interpretación de Layla Hamilton y Sora Naegino.

Un ambiente muy diferente se respiraba en el Gran Cañón, donde el entrenamiento supervisado por Kalos llegaba a su fin, y donde también un hermoso sentimiento fue descubierto por las dos estrellas del escenario Kaleido, convirtiéndose en el motivo más poderoso para tener éxito en su propósito. Nadie lo sabía aún, ambas chicas no estaban preparadas para compartir con los demás sus sentimientos, pero se prometieron así mismas que una vez finalizada la técnica fantástica (porque en sus corazones no había duda alguna en que lo conseguirían) no ocultarían a sus amigos la verdad. Esa noche Sora permaneció en la habitación de Layla con la intención de hacer todo lo posible para aliviar el dolor que la lesión estaba provocando en el cuerpo de su doncella. Por ella, por Sora; Layla no dejaría que nada arruinara aquello por lo que han estado luchando arduamente.

-Dime cuando te duela.

-Descuida, lo haré.

Era increíble descubrir las habilidades que se tienen escondidas cuando los momentos son de apremio; eso era lo que Layla pensaba mientras Sora masajeaba con cuidado su hombro, procurando que esto no la incomodara. Era realmente buena, haciendo que sus músculos se relajaran y aliviando de a poco el dolor que la ha mortificado en los últimos días.

-Lo lamento mucho Sora – murmuró Layla, quien miraba por la ventana de su habitación -. Perdona por haber callado, por haberte ocultado la verdad.

-Ahora que sé cuales fueron los motivos no tengo por qué enfadarme – respondió Sora con calma -. Debo ser yo quien se disculpe por pensar que no confiaba en mí. No lograba entender porque me sentía extraña siempre que estaba cerca; al principio creí que era porque la admiraba mucho, pero veo que el tiempo fue generando otro sentimiento en mi interior.

-¿No te arrepientes de él? – preguntó Layla intuyendo la actitud de Sora, no obstante, al verla ahí junto a ella no dejaba margen a la respuesta que recibiría.

-Por supuesto que no – respondió alegremente, como es usual en ella -. Si algo he aprendido estando a su lado durante todo este tiempo es que debo ser firme en mis decisiones, eso también incluye a quien pueda corresponder mis sentimientos, mi afecto… y esa persona es usted señorita Layla.

Layla le observó con una mirada aprensiva.

-Te dije que me llames Layla, puedes dejar a un lado ese trato; ahora existe un sentimiento más fuerte que nos une – sin más que decir ambas se entregaron en un apasionado beso.

Así que eso era. La opresión en su pecho, la incertidumbre que no la dejaba descansar día tras día, noche tras noche; entregaría todo su corazón a la chica que, desde su primer encuentro, fue una gran rival a vencer, y que pronto se convertiría en la dueña de su corazón. Finalmente Layla comprendió lo que era amar verdaderamente con el corazón a esa persona que lo significa todo. Eran sus sentimientos los que definiría su futuro al lado de Sora, la técnica fantástica les guardaba una sorpresa.

**-"Layla y Sora han sobrepasado mis expectativas, alcanzando su máximo esplendor gracias al profundo sentimiento que las une; sin embargo, esto no es suficiente para que el escenario las acepte, primero tendrán que superar una última prueba… después de eso, ninguna otra barrera les impedirá conquistar lo que más desean…" **– Fool terminó de observar el futuro en su bola de cristal, conciente de que sus dos estrellas eran felices; por lo que permaneció en la habitación de Sora, resignado a que no las vería hasta el día siguiente. **–."Ha pasado mucho tiempo… y aún el amor sigue siendo la base del éxito para todo acróbata; quizás… las cosas serían distintas para mí… Princesa…"**

Ajenas a los pensamientos de su amigo y fiel guía del escenario; Sora estaba dispuesta a entregarse por completo a Layla si era necesario, con tal de que esta recuperara su espíritu, su confianza en sí misma. El haber ocultado su lesión no era signo de debilidad, al contrario, estaba determinada a conseguir su meta, esa promesa que hicieron frente a Yuri; su objetivo, recuperar aquel lugar en donde sus recuerdos valiosos reposan… su escenario Kaleido. Esa noche silenciosa era el marco perfecto para ello, mudo testigo de su amor, sencillo y frágil pero a la vez complejo y fuerte. Inocentes caricias, besos apasionados, abrazos llenos de ternura; dos corazones actuando al unísono, entrelazados por el sentimiento más grande, el que brota como una semilla, alimentada por esa calidez que existe cuando sé es sincero, cuando lo importante, lo más preciado en la vida es la felicidad de la otra persona. Cuando sus cuerpos cayeron rendidos ante el cansancio, esa hermosa sensación permanecía latente en el corazón de Layla, tenía entre sus brazos a su pequeña Sora, quien lentamente fue demostrándole que la perseverancia a no rendirse ante los desafíos hizo posible aquel instante, dio vida a recuerdos que no podrá borrar de su memoria, pero sobre todas las cosas trajo consigo el descubrimiento del sentimiento que las llevaría a descubrir un mundo lleno de retos que las pondría a prueba. Mientras su amor las mantuviera unidas, nada podrá detenerlas.

-Dulces sueños Sora.

El amanecer dentro del Gran Cañón es uno de los espectáculos más bellos del mundo, simplemente por la majestuosidad del lugar, los rayos del sol comienzan a sacar de penumbras al riachuelo que lo cruza por toda su extensión, así como tiñe de rojo carmesí los peñascos y acantilados que van dando forma a un lugar místico. Adentrándose un poco puede hallarse una pequeña cabaña, propiedad de Kalos Eido, que ha servido de temporal hogar para que Layla y Sora consiguieran perfeccionar el entrenamiento necesario para la técnica fantástica. Todos duermen plácidamente antes de emprender el viaje de regreso a Cape Mary, en donde les aguarda su desafío, mismo que aún no ha sido develado por Fool, sin embargo, como fue pactado, regresarían dos días antes de la presentación para prepararlo todo. Quizás aún no tenían la autorización de Fool para completar la técnica, más eso no sería problema para Sora y Layla, entregarían el máximo de ambas sabiendo que comparten algo más en común. Era tiempo de levantarse, al menos eso fue evidente para una persona en la cabaña.

-El tiempo por fin llegó, de una forma u otra, aquel sueño de Aron se hará realidad.

Kalos podía ser un hombre enigmático, pero estaba en lo correcto. Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Layla, Sora comenzaba a despertar. Tardó unos segundos en recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior, algo que la hizo sonrojarse un poco. Ahí estaba, siendo abrazada por Layla, con lo que sentía una calidez incomparable, y al mismo tiempo la suavidad de su piel la hacía palidecer, era como dormir sobre plumas, una sensación placentera sin duda. Era como ser abrazada por la ternura de un ángel, era posible que ella fuera su ángel protector, como lo había imaginado una y otra vez. Por un segundo Sora se dejó hipnotizar por la belleza de su pareja, no obstante, también entendió que era momento de levantarse.

-Buenos días – le susurraba Sora a Layla en un intento por hacerle despertar -. Ya amaneció.

Segundos más tarde Layla abrió los ojos, esbozando una sonrisa gracias a la imagen que admiraban sus ojos… Sora -. Buenos días mi pequeña.

-Ya no soy tan pequeña – dijo Sora en forma de reclamo, pero en el fondo no le incomodaba que Layla le llamara de esa forma -. Aunque me gusta.

-En verdad tengo mucho que conocer de ti.

-Lo mismo digo – respondió Sora azorada, recordando lo bien que durmió acomodada en su regazo -. Por cierto… ¿Qué haremos con respecto a la técnica fantástica? Fool sigue sin enseñarnos lo que debemos hacer y hoy regresaremos a Kaleido.

-No te preocupes por eso – dijo Layla mientras acariciaba su rostro intentando animarla -. Aún nos queda tiempo suficiente para probar que merecemos ser reconocidas.

-Está bien, tendré plena confianza en que lo conseguiremos.

-Esa es la actitud que me gusta ver en ti.

Un tierno beso pone fin a esa conversación. Era tiempo de hacer las maletas, pues saldrían a las ocho en punto de la mañana.

-Tengo que ir por mis cosas – dijo Sora al tiempo que terminaba de vestirse -. Espero que Fool tengo algo que decir… ya sabes… él siempre se ha preocupado por nosotras.

-Después de todo ese es su deber como espíritu del escenario.

-Supongo – suspiró Sora. Era obvio que Layla no conocía la tendencia morbosa de su amigo Fool. Ahora que lo pensaba, debe ser muy triste estar solo, después de todo Fool es un hada y ella no conocía a otra. Por primera vez sintió lástima por él, ya que por su lado encontró su felicidad al lado de Layla.

-¿Sucede algo? – escuchó decir por parte de Layla al ver que permanecía de pie frente al espejo.

-No, nada en especial – se apresuró a responder Sora -. Estaba pensando en lo mucho que Fool ha sido de ayuda para mí… sin sus consejos no estaría aquí.

-Entonces dile lo que piensas – esta respuesta tomó por sorpresa a Sora -. No creo que sea justo callar lo que piensas, ¿o me equivoco?

-Tienes razón, lo haré.

Sora dejó la habitación de Layla preguntándose por qué había meditado sobre Fool, después de todo, siempre la estaba molestando e intentando espiar cuando tomaba un baño, aunque también siempre estaba ahí para aconsejarla, guiarla, enseñarle parte del camino para que ella descubriera el resto, justo como Ken lo hacía. En ese momento todo su cuerpo se estremeció… Ken.

-Ahora lo entiendo… él… Ken… ¡Por Dios! - Lo que no fue capaz de comprender en mucho tiempo, le quedó bastante claro en cuestión de segundos. Sin darse cuenta estaba parada frente a su habitación, con la mano en el picaporte, más algo le impedía abrir la puerta. Ahora que entendía la clase de sentimiento que es el amor, cayó en la cuenta de que ese mismo sentimiento existía en el corazón de Ken hacía ella. Ya nada podía hacerse… sus sentimientos estaban declinados por Layla, no había marcha atrás, ¿o si?

-"¿En qué estoy pensando? No puedo dudar de mis sentimientos por Layla, pero… me he dado cuenta de lo que significo para Ken. No sé que hacer…"

Por reflejo Sora abrió la puerta, cerrándola de un golpe. A duras penas se dio cuenta de que Anna y Mya no estaban en la habitación, seguramente estarían tomando el desayuno con Julie y Charlote. Mucho menos hubo señales de Fool; Sora había olvidado por completo aquello que quería decirle, puesto que su mente estaba divagando. Para nada deseaba poner en tela de duda los sentimientos que tenía por Layla… ella había sido sincera respecto a su corazón; debía corresponderle de igual forma. Era preciso solucionar esa situación que la estaba carcomiendo por dentro. El único problema era… ¿Ken lo comprendería?

-Tengo que hacerlo, o sino me será imposible vivir con esta carga en mi corazón.

**-"Eso mismo fue que dije esa vez…"**

-¡¡Fool! – exclamó Sora exaltada ante el repentino comentario del hasta entonces, desaparecido espíritu del escenario -. ¿A qué te refieres?

**-"Si no puedes darte cuenta de lo que está sucediendo en tu corazón, mucho me temo que sufrirás más de lo debido. Tú y Layla están a un paso de ser reconocidas por el escenario para llevar a cabo la técnica fantástica, pero si dejas que esa duda que sientes en tu corazón se apodere de ti, me temo que el esfuerzo realizado hasta este momento habrá sido en vano"**

-No puede ser… no quiero que eso suceda.

**-"Entonces… decídete. Puedo sentirlo, la constelación de Virgo se aproxima. Es tiempo de que tomas las riendas de tu destino mi querida Sora"**

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Sora. Despierta, dentro de poco tendremos que irnos, ¿estás lista? – No había duda, se trataba Ken.

-¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré? – se decía a sí misma Sora.

Era ahora o nunca, sino lo hacía, pondría en peligro todo aquello por lo cual ha luchado.

**-"La decisión que tomes ahora será fundamental para que puedas cumplir con tu destino mi pequeña estrella… y también, el destino de Layla."**

**_Continuará…_**

¿A qué está interesante? Permanezcan pendientes a la historia, porque lo mejor está por venir.

**© Copyright Syaoran Li Project 2005**


	3. Revelación

_**Syaoran Li/Saga Darklight**_

_**Kaleido Star**_

**_Un fantástico amor - Relevación_**

_**Nota del autor: **_

Como siempre, mi imaginación no se detiene. Eso es lo que me encanta de escribir, mientras no pongas tus propios obstáculos, nada te detiene, sin ataduras. Si atienden bien al ver Kaleido Star, es fácil saber que una relación así entre Sora y Layla es posible, claro está, hay que tener un criterio amplio para aceptar la idea y llevarla en la cabeza; porque al fin de cuentas, el amor es hermoso, desde los ojos de quien ama con fervor.

Ahora los dejo con el 3er capítulo, por lo que podrán haber visto, hay otra historia naciendo dentro de este. Por supuesto que el cariño entre Sora y Layla continua siendo la trama principal de nuestra historia. Les dejo un breve resumen de lo que acontecerá en este capítulo.

** - Trama - **

Sora descubre que Layla no es la única persona en su corazón. Para evitar sufrir un daño más severo, debe disipar toda duda, por ella, por Layla. Mientras que un pasado también será clave para que las dos estrellas del escenario Kaleido puedan resplandecer al máximo.

¿A quién elegirá Sora? Descúbranlo.

Tras haber entregado su corazón por completo a Layla, una inquietud surge en el corazón de Sora al darse cuenta del sentimiento que existe en el corazón de Ken, lo que la hace dudar del suyo propio. Tenía miedo, miedo de equivocarse; en verdad amaba a Layla de igual forma como amaba al escenario, más no podía olvidar que muchas de las situaciones difíciles que superó en Kaleido fue gracias a Ken. No había mañana, era preciso terminar con ese titubeo.

-Sora, ¿estás ahí? – Ken insistía al no recibir respuesta por parte de Sora, cuya mente seguía perdida en mil pensamientos.

**-"Sora, no puedes postergar lo inevitable, para convertirte en una estrella tu corazón debe estar seguro de sí mismo, inclusive en las circunstancias más duras No cometas mi error"**

-¿Qué dices? – Sora imaginó que su amigo estaba bromeando como usualmente era común en él -. Por favor explícate.

Conciente de que habló más de lo indicado, a Fool no le quedó más remedio que hablar.

**-"Esta bien, pero antes…" **– extendiendo sus manos, el espíritu del escenario hizo aparecer ante él su bola de cristal; pronunciando las siguientes palabras -. **"Por favor, tú amo y señor del tiempo y espacio, has que todo se detenga en este instante" **– Y así fue como el tiempo se detuvo para todos, menos para Sora y Fool.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Sora percatándose de su alrededor.

**-"Una pausa, una pausa en el tiempo para que así tu y yo podamos conversar a gusto sin ser interrumpidos por alguien" – **sentenció el pequeño.

-Y bien, continua con lo que ibas a decirme sobre el no cometer el mismo error.

**-"Verás…" **comenzó a recitar Fool** – "Hace mucho tiempo fui humano; si humano como tú, como todos. De hecho, fui uno de los mejores bufones de toda Francia cuando está se encontraba en su época dorada en la Edad Media. Mi reputación me llevó a estar bajo las órdenes del Rey de Francia, quien me llamó con el propósito de hacer sonreír a su hija. Claréese era su nombre, era tan hermosa como tú, pero algo no lucía bien en ella y era que no mostraba sus emociones abiertamente, siendo incapaz de sonreír. Fueron muchos los que intentaron hacerla sonreír sin éxito, así que yo era la última esperanza para hacer sonreír a la princesa. Cuando fuimos presentados quedé deslumbrado por su belleza, era como estar en presencia de un ángel, un hermoso ángel que sin embargo mostraba tal tristeza en su rostro que cualquiera pensaría que ha perdido sus alas. Su padre fue muy claro con respecto a mi tarea; si no era capaz de hacerla sonreír antes de cumplirse un mes de mi estancia en palacio, sufriría el mismo destino que mis predecesores… la muerte. Los primeros días me fue difícil acercarme a ella, mucho menos el lograr arrebatarle esa ansiada sonrisa que todos querían ver en ella. Fue entonces cuando sucedió… estando cerca el décimo quinto día de trabajo, Claréese me permitió compartir una tarde con ella; sin saber cuales eran sus intenciones acepté viendo una oportunidad para cumplir con mi deber. Estaba a punto de iniciar con mi rutina de comedia cuando pude ver en sus ojos un brillo, su mirada me estaba dejando inmóvil, incapaz de reaccionar. Antes de darme cuenta, ella y yo estábamos compartiendo un abrazo, transmitiéndome sus sentimientos, sus inquietudes, sus miedos, con lo que finalmente descubrí el por qué era incapaz de sonreír" – **Fool hizo una pausa –.** "¿Sabes por qué?"**

Sora negó con la cabeza, por lo que Fool continuó con su relato.

**-"Claréese había perdido todo interés en sonreír ya que en su corazón sentía que estaba sola; sin que los demás comprendieran sus verdaderos sentimientos y sin conocer el motivo de su soledad. Hasta que ese día, cuando compartimos ese abrazo, descubrió la calidez humana, y por primera vez se sintió feliz. No obstante continuaba sin expresar esa felicidad en su rostro, esa sonrisa que tantas veces imaginé en mi mente seguía sin dibujarse en su hermoso rostro. Desde ese día una relación muy especial nació entre nosotros, más allá de lo que estaba permitido para alguien que no formaba parte de la realeza. Me enamoré de ella sin darme cuenta, olvidando por completo que mi vida corría peligro de no cumplir con mi tarea; pero cómo obligar a la persona que amas a hacer algo que no puede" – **para este momento varias lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Sora, que comenzaba a entender un poco más los sentimientos de Fool, no los justificaba, pero si entendía lo que hasta el momento le había confiado. Fool prosiguió con su relato** – "Estando cercano el día pactado como plazo, mis preocupaciones comenzaron a nublar mi corazón. Tenía miedo de perder mi vida, pero a la vez tenía miedo de perder el afecto de Claréese. Fue ahí cuando recordé las enseñanzas de mi tutor, las técnicas que por muchos años habían sido vetadas por su extremo peligro eran de mi conocimiento. La técnica fantástica, cuya interpretación es capaz de abrazar los corazones de quien la observa, portadora de una energía vital sin igual. Si tan sólo fuese por un instante, pero verle sonreír sería suficiente para mí. Estaba dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio, el que fuera por ella. Hablé con ella un día antes de llevar a cabo mi interpretación, prometiéndole que haría lo que estuviera a mi alcance para que recuperara su sonrisa. Ella tiernamente me respondió que su único deseo era verme sonreír, ya que en ese tiempo estaba prohibido a los bufones poder expresar sus sentimientos; siendo nuestra tarea el que los demás se divirtieran con nuestros actos. Por más cariño que tuviera por ella, no podía romper el código como bufón que era, por lo que mi objetivo sería darlo todo por ver sonreír a Claréese, aunque no pudiera satisfacer su verdadero deseo. Lamentablemente esto no sucedió así porque dudé en el último instante, porque mi corazón fue vencido ante el sentimiento que sentía por la princesa. Una ves ejecutada la técnica fantástica, no solamente logré arrebatarle una sonrisa a mi princesa, sino que también conseguí descubrir el significado que encierra esta técnica. Había cumplido con mi deber, sin embargo, me sentía vacío, porque a través de sus ojos me percaté de que su sonrisa no era del todo completa, faltaba algo, algo que ella deseba con su corazón. Conciente de que me costaría la vida, cuando estaba a punto de marcharme del palacio, me acerqué al trono de su majestad, en donde ella estaba con su padre. Me postré ante ella, tomé su mano entre las mías y la miré a los ojos: _'muchas gracias'_ fue lo que dije mostrándole la mejor de mis sonrisas. Ella me correspondió con la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás había visto en mi vida… ella siempre fue capaz de sonreír de esa forma, pero necesitaba de un motivo para hacerlo. Ese sería el último recuerdo hermoso que me llevaría antes de morir, pues había roto el código, además cometí una falta imperdonable para la realeza. Claréese rogó por que me perdonaran la vida, pero era demasiado tarde para ello. Chase, mi mejor amigo, se encargó de acabar con mi vida frente a los ojos de Claréese sin titubeo, siendo su rostro lleno de lágrimas la última imagen que vería en vida."**

-No lo entiendo… no lo entiendo… ¡¡No lo entiendo! – gritó Sora sollozando cuando Fool concluyó de contarle su vida pasada -. Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo, con mis sentimientos, ¡Contéstame!

**-"Creí haber sido claro" **– dijo Fool siendo sujetado fuertemente por Sora con ambas manos -.** "Pero si no ha sido claro para ti, te lo pondré de esta forma. Interpuse mi vida y mi honor ante el amor de la princesa, provocando que ella sufriera mucho por mi muerte. De haberle mostrado mi sonrisa cuando estábamos solos, pude haber cumplido su deseo y marcharme del castillo con vida sabiendo que ella ahora poseía un motivo por el cual expresar sus emociones. Lo mismo sucederá contigo si continúas titubeando; si antepones tu orgullo ante el afecto que sientes por Layla, sabiendo que este es correspondido. Espero que sepas a quien pertenece todo tu amor y afecto, porque si llegas a equivocarte, aquel sueño que tanto añoras conquistar a su lado jamás podrá hacerse realidad."**

Eso último tuvo un efecto devastador en Sora: "…aquel sueño que tanto añoras completar a su lado jamás podrá hacerse realidad". El pecho comenzó a dolerle mucho, era como si un sin número de agujas le picaran el corazón, una tras otra, una tras otra, sin detenerse. ¿A quién amaba? Era necesario resolver esa incógnita lo más pronto posible, o de lo contrario, todo por lo cual ha luchado dejará de existir.

**-"El tiempo continuará su marcha, por lo que te sugiero que tomes tu decisión" **– Y como lo dijo, tras un movimiento de sus brazos, lo que antes estaba inmóvil recuperó su movimiento.

La puerta volvió a crujir por el llamado insistente de Ken.

-Sora, respóndeme por favor.

**-"¿Qué vas a hacer?"**

-Sora, abre la puerta por favor – esta ves la voz no era la de Ken.

-¡Layla! – exclamó Sora saliendo del trance en el que se encontraba.

-Abre por favor, solamente tú faltas, si no nos damos prisa perderemos el aeroplano.

Seguir huyendo no era la solución. Bajo la atenta mirada de Fool, Sora abrió la puerta en donde Layla y Ken la miraban desconcertados por el semblante de la chica.

-¿Has estado llorando? – Fue lo primero que preguntó Layla, sacando un pañuelo con el cual limpió con cuidado el rostro de Sora -. Por favor, dime qué te sucede – Sora trataba de articular palabra alguna, pero era inútil. Tenía miedo de equivocarse.

-Yo… - comenzó a balbucear -…estoy confundida. – Sin más que decir se abalanzó a los brazos de Layla.

-¿Confundida? – Olvidando la promesa que hicieron la noche anterior, Layla correspondió al abrazo de Sora con sumo cariño con Ken como testigo -. Mi pequeña Sora… no imagino que puede ser lo que te está confundiendo.

-Mi corazón señorita Layla – Sora pronunció estas palabras como acto reflejo ante la presencia de Ken, pues dudaba mucho que su mente estuviera presente en ese lugar -. Lamento mucho que pase esto, pero… tengo miedo de equivocarme; necesito saber algo…

Demostrando una fortaleza que minutos antes no hubiera pensado, Sora se incorporó con la ayuda de Layla, secó la última lágrima que empapaba su rostro para finalmente ponerse cara a cara con Ken.

-Dime Ken, ¿Qué sientes por mí? – Esta pregunta sorprendió a Ken como a Layla; una pregunta como esa no es de las que se espera escuchar tan fácilmente y menos de esa forma -. Respóndeme por favor, ¿acaso sientes algo por mí? – Atrapado, el muchacho estaba atrapado entre la espada y la pared, debía responder como hombre que era.

-No puedo negarlo, sí Sora, siento algo por ti dentro de mi corazón. No puedo explicarlo, pero desde la que llegaste al escenario Kaleido, mi corazón ha rebozado de alegría. Al paso del tiempo, conforme me fui convirtiendo en tu guía, me gustabas más y más. Sin importar que no te dieras cuenta de ello, estaría a tu lado para brindarte todo mi apoyo, todo con tal de verte avanzar más, dar un paso más para conquistar tus sueños. No tengo la menor duda de que tú y Layla podrán completar la técnica fantástica, porque son las estrellas que más brillan en el escenario Kaleido. Al verte tan feliz sobre el escenario, sobre todo cuando lo compartes con la señorita Layla, no me atreví a confesarte mis sentimientos, porque comprendí que tu felicidad no estaba en mis manos, sino en el escenario.

No podía creerlo, las palabras de Ken no dejaban la menor duda; ese chico que siempre estuvo ahí para ella en los momentos más difíciles, animándola a continuar por difícil que fuera la tarea, guardaba en su corazón un gran cariño por ella. ¿Cómo decidir? Como decirle que no, como vacilar ante la sinceridad que reflejaron sus palabras. De nuevo su corazón entraba en penumbras, por más que intentaba analizar lo que estaba sucediendo, más se hundía en la oscuridad.

Estando al borde del colapso Layla sujetó su mano, apretándola con firmeza dando a entender que ella estaba a su lado, pasara lo que pasara. En breves segundos todos sus recuerdos relacionados con Layla abordaron su corazón… Verle actuar en el escenario a su llegada a Kaleido… cuando la reconocía por su esfuerzo en imitar el Fénix Dorado… la fiesta de cumpleaños que realizaron para Layla sobre el escenario en la obra de Cenicienta… el día que Layla la aceptó como su compañera… su batalla en mar abierto… su primer escenario… cada interpretación que compartió con ella hasta el momento en que Yuri tomó el control de Kaleido… sus interpretaciones en Marine Park… el festival de Vancouver en donde Layla dejó claro que su último escenario estaba por llegar… y finalmente el descubrir el amor que Layla guardaba en su corazón. Eso era, todo estaba claro.

-Ken, agradezco mucho que tengas esa clase de sentimientos por mí, pero me temo no poder corresponder a tu afecto – era momento, para que seguir ocultando la verdad -. Mi corazón le pertenece y le pertenecerá siempre a Layla.

-Ya veo…

-Sora – musitó Layla viendo aquella seguridad en sus palabras.

-Ciertamente has sido como un ángel guardián para mí Ken; pero tampoco puedo negar lo que siento por Layla, ya que ella lo siente de igual forma, me equivoco, ella me ha demostrado que su sentimiento es más fuerte que el mío, ¿ahora lo entiendes? Por eso no puedo corresponderte.

Ken permaneció cabizbajo por unos segundos, para luego levantarla y dirigir su mirada a Sora.

-Lo entiendo y me siento feliz de que hayas descubierto tus verdaderos sentimientos.

-¿Estás seguro? – Sora parecía no estar convencida de ello, pues las palabras de Ken se escucharon muy débiles.

-Lo estoy – dicho esto, la mejor decisión que el corazón de Ken pudo haber tomado fue llevada a cabo por el muchacho -. Cuide muy bien de Sora, se lo pido por favor señorita Layla

-Lo haré – respondió esta notando la tristeza en el rostro del muchacho -. Tenlo por seguro.

-Gracias, ahora bien, si me disculpan – Ken dio media vuelta y cruzó el umbral de la puerta -. Espero que tengan sus maletas listas, porque nos vamos en diez minutos –. En el interior de Ken sólo se escuchaba una vocecilla decir: "Sé feliz al lado de Layla, Sora."

-Ken, gracias.

-Sora, es tiempo de que nos vayamos.

-Si.

Permaneciendo tomadas de la mano una de la otra; abandonaron la habitación para obedecer la petición de Ken. El futuro seguía siendo desconocido, pero al menos saben que lo afrontarán juntas, sin dudas y sin temor. Dos días más, en dos días su más grandioso sueño se haría realidad.

_**Continuará…**_

**© Copyright Syaoran Li Project 2005**


	4. Compromiso

_**Syaoran Li/Saga Darklight**_

_**Kaleido Star**_

**_Un fantástico amor - Compromiso_**

_**Nota del autor: **_

No sé quien está más emocionado, si ustedes al leer mi historia o yo por ser quien la escribe. Nuestra historia está cerca de culminarse, hasta el momento creo que está claro lo que puede ser el amor; lo que nos brinda y recibe por la ilusión de compartir nuestra vida con esa persona especial. En mi opinión, esta es la pareja más hermosa que he visto en mi vida (hablando del Yuri).

Que no los aburran más mis palabras, sigan disfrutando de esta historia.

** - Trama - **

Disipadas las dudas del corazón; Layla y Sora están listas para regresar a Kaleido y enfrentar su destino, una prueba más es lo que deberán superar para que las puertas del mañana se abran completamente.

Un corazón sanado, un corazón herido, un lazo fortalecido. Esas fueron las consecuencias que trajo la decisión de Sora, quien finalmente aceptó sus sentimientos por Layla, porque era su corazón quien creía posible compartir su vida con ella. Los preparativos para su regreso estaban listos, las maletas en el porta equipaje del Jeep, así como sus tripulantes. Con Kalos al volante, las demás se limitaron a observar como el Gran Cañón se hacía más y más pequeño conforme se alejaban de él. Manteniendo su promesa, Layla y Sora guardaron las apariencias durante el trayecto, no era el momento adecuado para ello, pues un deber por cumplir les aguardaba.

-Crees que él guarde el secreto – murmuraba por lo bajo Layla, dándole a entender a Sora de quien estaba hablando.

-Confió en Ken, sé que nos ayudará mientras encontremos el momento correcto – fue la respuesta de Sora ante la cautela de Layla -. Lo que me preocupa en este momento es tu hombro, ¿te duele?

-Un poco, creo que puedo soportarlo.

-En cuanto lleguemos a Cape Mary le pediré a la señorita Kate que atienda tu lesión – sentenció Sora al tiempo que se aferraba al asiento debido al mal tramo de carretera por el cual atravesaban.

-Lo que en verdad me preocupa es Fool. Sigue sin reconocernos como dignas aspirantes.

-No tengo la menor duda en que nos aceptará, ya lo verás – aprovechando las condiciones del camino, Sora deslizó su mano para tomar la de Layla -. Tengo fe en que lo haremos.

El resto del camino hasta la pista de aterrizaje fue calmado. Ken, quien salió antes para tener todo listo en el avión, les esperaba frente a la escalinata del hidroplano que los conduciría directamente a su destino, el escenario Kaleido. Cuando abordaron Sora y Layla, Ken no pudo disimular muy bien el dolor que aún sentía dentro de sí, por más que lo intentara; así que se colocó sus gafas oscuras, hizo un par de señas a la torre de control y entró en la aeronave, cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco. Kalos llevaba en sus manos unos documentos que de seguro eran importantes porque no les quitaba la vista de encima, los leía una y otra vez. Ken por su parte fue directamente a la cabina del piloto para darle instrucciones de la ruta que tomarían y de paso aprovechó para quedarse en el lugar del copiloto. Anna, Mya, Charlote y Julie aprovecharon el tiempo del viaje para tomar una siesta, puesto que no arribarían a su destino hasta entrada la tarde. Layla y Sora ocuparon los asientos del final con la intención de poder tratar un poco el hombro de Layla sin que los demás lo notaran. Sora consiguió calmar un poco el dolor, aplicando suaves masajes sobre el músculo que estaba desgarrado, siendo esto un alivio para Layla. Fool les miraba de vez en cuando, en su semblante reflejaba un dejo de satisfacción al ver que sus dos estrellas encontraron el camino que las estaba conduciendo hasta su meta final. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasaron seis horas, el sol iniciaba su descenso por el oeste indicando el anochecer que se avecindaba; trayendo consigo la señal de que estaban llegando a su destino. Minutos más tarde el hidroplano redujo su velocidad para realizar su aterrizaje sobre las aguas del océano pacífico, despertando a las chicas de su siesta.

-¿Ya llegamos? – preguntó Mya en un vago intento por quitarse el sueño de encima.

-Velo tu misma – contestó Kalos haciendo a un lado los documentos -. Hemos llegado.

En efecto, a través de las ventanas del hidroplano alcanzaba a verse el escenario Kaleido, tan radiante como siempre. Cuando la nave por fin se detuvo junto al muelle anexo a la entrada principal, Ken salió de la cabina del piloto aún con los lentes oscuros. Abrió la puerta, descendió la escalera y bajó por ella. Los demás imitaron su ejemplo, siendo Kalos el último en bajar, agradeció al piloto por el viaje, tomó sus documentos para luego unirse al grupo de chicos que se encaminaban rumbo al escenario Kaleido. Pocos metros les separaban de la entrada principal cuando vieron a una gran multitud que los esperaba. Casi en su totalidad, el elenco que alguna vez compartió escenario con ellos les aguardaba, encabezando a este grupo estaba Jean (el padre de Marion).

-Bienvenidos a casa.

-Sean bienvenidos – se escuchó por parte de todos los chicos -. Los estábamos esperando.

-Finalmente nos dimos cuenta que el escenario Kaleido que Yuri administra es falso, porque nada más podrá reemplazar lo que antes lográbamos conseguir – fueron las palabras de uno de los trapecistas que estaban al frente del grupo, mientras que sus compañeros le apoyaban con una sonrisa.

-Chicos… "Sora"

-Ustedes… "Layla"

-Así que finalmente han regresado.

Todos voltearon para saber a quien pertenecía esa voz fría y sarcástica. No era nadie más que Yuri.

-Díganme – insinuó en tono sarcástico -. ¿El espíritu del escenario les ha dado su aprobación? – No hubo respuesta de nadie, hecho que hizo sonreír aún más a Yuri -. Lo sabía, la técnica fantástica no es más que un mito.

-Pase lo que pase llevaremos a cabo la técnica fantástica – exclamó tajantemente Layla, desafiando a Yuri con su mirada.

-¿Acaso no lo ves? Kalos sólo las utiliza para recuperar su escenario Kaleido, no le importa en lo absoluto lo que pueda pasarles.

-Cierra la boca.

-¡Admítelo! – vociferó Yuri levantando su brazo izquierdo señalando a Kalos -. No te importa arriesgar la vida de Layla o la de Sora, tal y como lo hiciste con la vida de mi padre. ¡Admítelo!

-¡Ya basta Yuri!

-De igual forma, no importa lo que hagan, el escenario Kaleido llegará a su fin.

-¿Qué dices? – musitó Layla, conteniendo su rabia.

-Sin importar que logren completar la técnica fantástica, después de la función de mañana el escenario Kaleido llegará a su final. No vale la pena que arriesgues tu vida Layla, no lo vale…

-¡¡Cállate!

Ante la mirada incrédula de todos los presentes, Yuri recibió una fuerte bofetada por parte de Layla, enviándolo directamente al suelo. Sin embargo el golpe fue más doloroso para Layla, quien no midió sus actos y utilizó su brazo derecho para abofetear a Yuri, provocándole un intenso dolor en el hombro. Como le fue posible, hizo un esfuerzo para no reflejar ese dolor en su rostro, en cambio, le devolvió una mirada fulminante a Yuri.

-Digas lo que digas, Sora y yo realizaremos la técnica fantástica – Yuri no podía creer que Layla lo había golpeado, contemplando como ella no le quitaba la vista de encima -. Sora, el día de mañana mostraremos nuestra fuerza, ¿entendido?

-De acuerdo – respondió ella, sabiendo que el hombro de Layla estaba soportando más castigo.

Después de ese frío recibimiento, Layla tomó camino a su camerino seguida por Sora. Como era de esperarse, encontró muchos arreglos florales a su nombre, la mayoría de admiradores que le deseban éxito en la interpretación del día siguiente. Ya estando solas en el camerino, Layla se desplomó contra la pared a causa del intenso dolor que le provocaba el hombro.

-No era necesario sobrepasarse con Yuri – le reclamó Sora mientras retiraba con cuidado el saco para ver en que condición se encontraba el hombro -. ¿Duele?

-Creo que el ligamento se ha roto – respondió débilmente Layla, comenzando a sentir como le fallaba la vista -. No iba a permitir que insultara nuestro trabajo, nos entrenamos por más de tres semanas para saber los pasos de la técnica fantástica, que Fool no nos haya aprobado aún no significa nada. ¡Ayyy!

-Tengo que llamar a la señorita Kate para que la revise.

-No lo hagas Sora – le suplicó Layla.

-Pero si no lo hago…

-Te lo suplico, no lo hagas; quédate a mi lado, ahora más que nunca necesito que estés a mi lado – casi con lágrimas en sus ojos, Layla le pedía que cumpliera con ese capricho. Esto hizo que Sora recordara las palabras de Fool, darle la espalda en ese momento era lo mismo que destrozar su corazón. Atendiendo a sus impulsos, no tuvo más remedio que acomodarse junto a Layla para poder abrazarla; en ese momento ella la necesitaba, y no iba a defraudarla.

-Gracias Sora…

-Layla, Layla, ¡Layla! – el cansancio llevó a Layla al desmayo, quedando en brazos de Sora.

Fool era un simple espectador de aquella escena; a pesar de lo conmovedora que fuera, no era tiempo todavía para aceptarlas. Desconsolada ante aquella situación, teniendo a Layla entre sus brazos, Sora no pudo hacer más que contemplar su hermoso rostro, esos ojos azules parecidos a dos luceros, su largo cabello que la hacía ver más atractiva. Era frustrante estar inmóvil, no tener la fuerza y la capacidad de hacer algo por ella, por Layla, por que no decirlo abiertamente, por la persona que amaba con todas sus fuerzas y que ahora estaba atravesando por un momento muy delicado. Quizás Yuri estaba en lo cierto, estaban arriesgando demasiado por conseguir un sueño… ¿valía la pena? Después de permanecer así por más de una hora, Sora decidió que lo mejor era llevarla al hospital, ya no le importaba nada más que el ver recuperarse satisfactoriamente a Layla. La pregunta era como, ya que ella sola no podría hacerlo. Sin embargo su respuesta estaba a punto de llegar. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Señorita Layla, ¿está usted ahí?

-Ken… - exclamó Sora al reconocer la voz de su amigo -. Ken, ayúdame por favor.

-Eres tú Sora, ¿qué está pasando? – preguntó el chico intentando abrir la puerta.

-Espera, enseguida te abriré – Cuando Ken entró al camerino de Layla, vio que ella reposaba recostada contra la pared junto a la marquesa -. Es Layla, no se encuentra bien.

-Oh no, tenemos que llevarla con un médico inmediatamente.

Con cuidado, Ken tomó entre sus brazos a Layla, mientras que Sora le colocaba una frazada encima.

-Muchas gracias Ken.

-No me lo agradezcas todavía, debemos llegar al hospital lo antes posible.

-Por favor, no le digas a nadie sobre la condición de Layla, o de lo contrario, se decepcionarán.

-Pero Sora – viéndola a los ojos, Ken entendió lo que pasaba en el corazón de Sora -. De acuerdo.

-Significa mucho para mí.

-En marcha.

Procurando que nadie los viera, Sora y Ken, con Layla en sus brazos, salieron del escenario Kaleido en el auto de Jean, ya tendrían tiempo de dar explicaciones, lo importante era llevar a Layla a un hospital para que fuera atendida de su lesión. Sora estaba resignada por completo, Layla era lo más importante en su vida y no iba a permitir que le pasara algo malo.

-Lo siento mucho.

**-"Despierta mi pequeña niña, o de lo contrario…"**

_**Continuará…**_

Un capítulo más y habremos terminado.

**© Copyright Syaoran Li Project 2005**


	5. Libertad

_**Syaoran Li/Saga Darklight**_

_**Kaleido Star**_

**_Un fantástico amor - Libertad_**

_**Nota del autor: **_

Oo De acuerdo, hemos llegado al final de esta historia. Creo que he dejado clara mi opinión con respecto a las relaciones que pueden existir, sobre todo cuando el corazón es quien rige a la razón. Es muy raro ver la serie de anime que logre poner a más de una chica que logre cautivar la atención del público. En lo personal pienso que Kaleido es una de las pocas, si no es que la única, en lograr el objetivo anteriormente mencionado. Así pues, mi historia es un homenaje al amor, pero sobre todo, a Sora y Layla.

No hay mucho que agregar, se habrán dado cuenta de que utilicé varios fragmentos de la serie, así como algunas historias que no fueron dichas a su totalidad, pero que gracias a la imaginación nos es posible recrearlas. Muchas gracias por leer mi historia.

** - Trama - **

Sora ha decidido rendirse ante el delicado estado de salud por el cual atraviesa Layla; lo que no sabe es que todo lo sucedido forma parte de la última prueba impuesta por el escenario. Capítulo final. ¡¡Muchas gracias!

El hospital de Cape Mary usualmente no suele recibir a un paciente que sea llevado en brazos por un muchacho y una chica que llega en práctico estado de shock; pero tratándose de Layla Hamilton no había objeción que hacer. Layla fue llevada a una habitación en donde Kate, tal y como Sora lo solicitó, tendría en sus mano el reposo y recuperación de Layla. Luego de unas radiografías a su hombro derecho, Kate pudo comprobar la gravedad de su lesión.

-Me temo que Layla tendrá que descansar durante cinco días para recuperarse – fueron las palabras que Sora esperaba escuchar -. Precipitarse en su recuperación puede ser perjudicial para ella y su carrera sobre el escenario.

-Lo entiendo – respondió Sora mientras observaba a Layla dormir tranquilamente en su camilla -. Si eso es lo que debe ser… yo misma me ocuparé de ella.

-Es una verdadera lástima, me hubiera encantando verlas a ti y a ella realizando la técnica fantástica, tal y como el padre de Yuri lo intentó hace ya mucho tiempo.

-¿El padre de Yuri? – preguntó Sora sorprendido ante el comentario de Kate -. ¿Qué quiere decir?

-¿Qué no lo sabes? Aron, el padre de Yuri Killian, intentó realizar la técnica fantástica en compañía de su compañero Albert. Sin embargo, el día del ensaño final sucedió una tragedia, y tanto Aron como Albert perdieron la vida. Yo confiaba en que ustedes dos si podrían conseguir lo que él no pudo, pero veo que en las condiciones de Layla, ese momento tendrá que esperar.

-Si, es lo mejor – respondió Sora. Estaba claro por qué Yuri detestaba a Kalos. Perder la vida por una acrobacia tan arriesgada… habiendo encontrado su felicidad, no estaba dispuesta a perderla.

-Entonces te dejo a cargo de Layla – Kate dejo sobre la mesa las radiografías de Layla -. Si me disculpas, debo atender a otros pacientes.

-De acuerdo… por cierto, podría no decirle nada al respecto a los demás miembros del escenario Kaleido, ya me encargaré yo luego de hacerlo.

-Como tú digas Sora, cuida bien de Layla.

Era probable que la señorita Kate cumpliera su palabra, pero alguien parado junto a la puerta sabía que era lo correcto en ese momento. – No puedo dejar que te desanimes tan pronto Sora.

Eran las ocho de la noche según el reloj que estaba sobre la repisa frente a la camilla de Layla. Sora imaginaba que para esa altura sus amigas estarían preocupadas por ella, después de todo, desapareció al no más llegar al escenario Kaleido. Después de mañana, ella y Layla no tendrían que preocuparse más por el escenario, ya que en palabras de Yuri, el escenario sería vendido sin importar lo que hicieran ellas. Era triste sentir como el sueño de ella y Layla se despedazaba rápidamente, quedando reducido a un montón de escombros. Mientras Layla recuperara su salud, lo demás no importaba.

-En cuanto tu salud mejore, iremos a la playa – decía Sora como quien lee un cuento a un niño para que este se duerma -. Y además… además encontraré el coraje para decirles a mis padres que Layla Hamilton es la persona a la que amo, ellos lo entenderán.

**-"¿Eso es todo?"**

-¡Fool! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

**-"Solo vine a cerciorarme"**

-Podrías ser más claro – exigió Sora.

**-"Vine a ver como defraudabas a Layla con tu actitud"**

-¿Qué dices? Que defraudo a Layla con mi actitud. ¡Mentira! Eres un mentiroso.

**-"Ahora resulta que soy un mentiroso"**

-El joven Yuri estaba en lo cierto, es una locura realizar una acrobacia en la que se arriesga la vida inútilmente, y todo para qué, con qué propósito – Sora estaba exasperada.

**-"Por qué no permites que sea la misma Layla quien responda a tu pregunta"**

-Ni se te ocurra despertarla, ya ha tenido suficiente el día de hoy para que vengas a fastidiarla.

**-"No es necesario que lo haga, míralo por ti misma"**

En efecto, Layla estaba sentada sobre la cama, con su mirada puesta en Fool. Luego de un segundo la fijó en Sora. Era evidente que escuchó toda la conversación.

-Eso eso cierto Sora, no me digas que has renunciado a la técnica fantástica. Contéstame.

-Si lo es, en este momento lo más importante para mí es que recuperes tu salud.

-¿Por qué? Dímelo, ¿por qué Sora? Por qué renuncias a nuestro sueño – exclamó Layla con lágrimas en los ojos -. Nuestro entrenamiento fue complicándose con el paso del tiempo, pero todo con un objetivo, todo nos llevaba a una sola meta.

-Una meta… - susurró Sora, ya que le intimidaba ver a Layla furiosa y a la vez sollozando.

-El escenario es lo que amamos con el corazón, es ahí donde damos lo mejor de nosotras, en donde entregamos el corazón y demostramos esa llama que arde en nuestro interior. ¿Sabes por qué lo hacemos?

Sora desconocía el motivo, al menos hasta que Layla se lo indicara.

-Perseveramos a través de las adversidades para que el público nos de la mejor de las ovaciones.

-¿La mejor de las ovaciones? – preguntó Sora con timidez.

-Por supuesto, nunca sabrás que tan grande ha llegado a ser tu interpretación a menos que recibas la mejor de las ovaciones por parte del público. Es por eso que deposité mis esperanzase en la técnica fantástica, es seguro que gracias a ella, tu y yo, juntas recibamos la mejor de las ovaciones después de interpretarla. Ahora lo entiendes, esta es una lucha entre nosotras con el destino, el donde demostraremos que nada ni nadie puede impedir que realicemos nuestros sueños. Recuerda que si estamos juntas, nada malo podrá sucedernos.

El sentir el cálido abrazo de Layla hizo reflexionar a Sora sobre lo que acababa de escuchar; la mejor de las ovaciones… en verdad no era una idea absurda. Después de todo, estaría al lado de Layla, y estando a su lado, es capaz de no temerle a nada, inclusive a la misma muerte.

-Lo entiendo y quiero creer que podremos recibir la mejor de las ovaciones, juntas. Porque estando juntas no habrá nada que temer.

**-"¿Están diciendo que no le tienen miedo a la muerte?"**

-Por supuesto que no… "Sora"

-Nosotras no moriremos… "Layla"

-Definitivamente completaremos la técnica fantástica… "Sora"

**-"Entonces… el tiempo ha llegado al fin"**

-Estamos preparadas… "Sora y Layla"

**-"Para ustedes, que han superado un sin número de pruebas antes de ser elegidas por el escenario. Ahora es el tiempo para que aprendan todo sobre la técnica fantástica, desafiándolo con su confianza infranqueable entre sus manos. La técnica fantástica consiste en…"**

Conforme Fool fue explicando en que consistía la técnica fantástica, Layla y Sora no podían evitar el imaginarse realizándola en el escenario Kaleido, poniendo todo de sí en su interpretación, con el objetivo de recibir la mejor de las ovaciones. Cuando Fool finalizó su discurso, se dieron cuenta de que estaban acompañados por sus amigas: Anna, Mya, Sarah, Kate y también Kalos, Yuri y Ken. Al ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de Layla, Kalos no pudo evitar hacer una pregunta.

-¿Y bien? Están listas.

-Siempre lo hemos estado… "Sora"

-Ahora más que nunca… "Layla"

-Conquistaremos nuestro más preciado sueño… "Sora y Layla"

**_Fin._**

Si te quedó alguna duda, lee el Epílogo y podrás resolverla.

**© Copyright Syaoran Li Project 2005**


	6. Epílogo

_**Syaoran Li/Saga Darklight**_

_**Kaleido Star**_

**_Un fantástico amor - Epílogo_**

Por si hubo alguna duda.

Antes que nada quiero darles las gracias por haberse tomado algo de su tiempo en leer otra de mis historias. Quiero decirles que este ha sido mi primer Yuri, por lo que me fue algo complicado describir la forma en que Sora y Layla se relacionarían. Espero no haber herido sensibilidades con ello.

Si se ponen a pensar detenidamente en ello, en Kaleido Star se puede encontrar un sin fin de relaciones que pueden florecer en el desarrollo de la historia. Siguiendo la línea de trabajo de su creador, podemos ver en Kaleido Star a más chicas que chicos. Sora, Layla, Anna, Mya, May, Sarah, Rosetta, Marion, Kate, Katy, Julie, Charlotte y la lista sigue creciendo. Por lo cual no es de extrañar que surja un sentimiento afectivo entre alguna de ellas. En lo personal, Sora y Layla son la pareja por excelencia si nos vamos a chica guste de chica. Lo que hace de un reto esta relación son sus personalidades, ya que son totalmente opuestas al principio, pero que con el paso del tiempo se van comprendiendo una a la otra, con lo que se crea un equilibrio, el mismo que me permitió crear esta historia. Por momentos dudo que me apegara mucho a la personalidad de Sora o de Layla, más era necesario para poder atar los cabos sueltos de la trama.

Dejando a un lado el tema del yuri; que decir sobre Fool. Viendo que nos han dejado con el suspenso de saber más sobre el pasado de Fool en la OVA de Kaleido Stage, me tomé la libertad de crear un pasado para nuestro pequeño y morboso personaje. Su intención no era otra que mostrarle a Sora lo que el dudar de un sentimiento, o en todo caso, el no obedecer a dicho sentimiento, puede acarrear problemas muy de los que difícilmente se encuentra una salida. No se preocupen, para quienes se hayan interesado en esta versión del pasado de Fool, mi próximo proyecto contempla en desarrollarla por completo, con más calma y con detalles más minuciosos, así que espérenla.

En cuanto al final, creo que era conveniente que la historia terminara justo en ese punto, pues lo demás ya es bien conocido por todos ustedes. Lo único que iba a cambiar en mi historia era el sentimiento de amor entre Layla y Sora; aunque no descarto que dicho sentimiento haya existido en realidad durante la serie. nn dependerá de la aclamación o crítica de mi historia si les entrego otro Extra Stage como ocurrió con mi primer fanfic "Trae Star Dream". Ustedes amigos decidirán eso con su opinión.

Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho de mi historia.

Gracias por cederme algo de su tiempo.

Hasta la próxima.

Atte. Syaoran Li / Saga Darklight

(Luis Eduardo Funes Delcompare)


End file.
